


When I'm With You

by rotsquad



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: A relaxing moment in the Parker household.





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sonething quick just to get a thought out of my brain. These two can be so adorable in the earlier comics it's a shame no one really writes about it!

If you were to ask Otto Octavius, infamous doctor and master of various supervillain enterprises, he would say that he is a very lucky man. Truly in his late adult life he was blessed with much after years of turmoil. For every downfall something greater would soon come and he would prove yet again that his vast intellect could get him out of any horrible situation. He knew the ins and outs of every criminal in the city and knew how to take down every villain even if it was only in theory. However if you were to ask him why he truly felt like he was one of the luckiest men to grace the state, he would direct your attention to the woman beside him.

May Parker. Widower, Aunt of one Peter Parker and a woman that was more than Otto knew he deserved.

He had come to her in his desperation, appalled at his own slovenly look but she didn't mind. She kept everything he left and had it ready, she let him stay and had even more for him despite all that he had done to her. Despite every destroyed wall, every battle she was caught in and even abandoning her on their wedding day she still did this all for him. For the first time in a long time, some part of him almost felt like he genuinely didn't deserve this. He knew she was far more than he should have been allowed to get but the thought of admitting she was truly meant for better things was too much.

Currently the duo sat on her old couch, the wood lightly creaking under the weight of his arms as they leaned together. Cups of warm tea were held by both. Otto wasn't sure the exact flavour, but could smell a minty chamomile smell when bringing it up towards his mouth. It was a relaxing moment, an ease in the air so comforting they could rest right there without thinking about it. Without hesitation Otto gently moved his metal tendrils over May sweeping them over her in a protective half hug as his flesh arm tightened around her waist.

At the action May leaned forward, careful not to break the loving grip on her self, and placed her teacup down. She giggled as she leaned first into his side upon her return to the couch. "Otto, you tease."

"Nothing to tease about my dear." He placed a kiss to her forehead, continuing. "You wouldn't believe how thankful I am to live again. You truly make it worth it."

"Keep talking like that mister and you'll have to talk me back to the altar."

"Well as they do say, the third time is the charm."

May gave him a slightly confused look in return. "Third? This would only be the second. Unless there's another proposal I forgot about."

"I just assume that in the theme of our events, this time we would have family causing an interruption and we would yet again need to take off in a helicopter to a deserted Canadian island."

Otto smirked and in return May to lightly patted him, laughing as well. "Otto that was your plan. We'll run off to some Florida island instead. Why, Peter sends me down there enough I should get a discount."

"I knew there was a reason I keep coming back, aside from your wonderful charms."

They shared one more laugh, going peacefully quiet as they cuddled into the couch together. Perhaps soon another disaster really would strike, but for now they could enjoy each others company and the few moments they had.


End file.
